Death Wind and Earth-Severing Wind
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Summary: OMC!Tachikaze/Kazeshini: I happen to like Kensei x Shuuhei and so I decided to put their zanpakuto together. Btw, Itachi means weasel and, you know, 'Tachi'kaze so I couldn't resist. ; 3 - *rated for shini's mouth and because i'm a worry wort!* plz R&R thx!
1. Meeting

**Death Wind and Earth-Severing Wind**

**Summary: OMC!Tachikaze/Kazeshini: I happen to like Kensei x Shuuhei and so I decided to put their zanpakuto together.**

**Btw, Itachi means weasel and, you know, 'Tachi'kaze so I couldn't resist. ; 3**

Kazeshini sighed as he lounged on the roof of the 9th Division Barracks, basking in the moon light and cool wind. Night was the only time he could relax because then Shuuhei would be asleep, or doing shit he didn't want to hear.

Kazeshini huffed. "Horny bastards," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"You better be behaving," a gravelly voice warned.

Instantly Kazeshini was up and turning around; pulling out his katana and pointing it at the strange being, whom he straight away marked as zanpakuto.

The man was tall, over six feet, and built like a tank, with silvery skin that resembled mercury. His eyes were hidden but Kazeshini could see a faint glow of red and his hair was long and silver. The man was wearing samurai hakama with purple iron plating on the sides and sandals on his feet. He had on a black sleeveless haori that showed off his arms which were very large and made of some sort of metal; his arms had metal spikes on the sides and shoulders as well as a sheath which held a familiar combat knife. Covering the spirit's face was a white mask similar to a hollow's, looking vaguely like a weasel with maroon markings on the forehead and cheeks.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kazeshini demanded.

The man rolled his eyes though the other couldn't see it. "Silence yourself less you wake the masters. My name is Tekken Tachikaze, zanpakuto of Kensei Muguruma," the spirit said.

Kazeshini relaxed his stance slightly and lowered his sword so it wasn't posed for an attack. "What do you want?" he finally asked.

Tachikaze chuckled and sat down criss-cross. "Merely company that isn't having sex," he replied.

"Tell me about it," Kazeshini muttered to himself, sitting with the other.

Tachikaze chuckled again and nodded. He looked at the darker being and Kazeshini straightened in response.

"I think I'll approve of you for now, and your master for my own," he said.

Kazeshini growled. "Why should I care," he said childishly. "I only want your dickhead can fix mine. And that kid ain't my master!"

Tachikaze smiled. "The young master has you, he'll get stronger soon enough," he complement.

Kazeshini paused at the praise. "Well I am pretty great," he bragged.

Tachikaze smirked and cuffed the dark spirit's head. "And a kid."

"Bastard!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue to chapter 2 plz!**


	2. Dango

**Sweet**

Kensei smiled softly at his Shuuhei who was hanging on his arm, smiling happily at the festival around them. Trailing behind them was Tachikaze who was doing good to ensure he wasn't too intimidating. Kazeshini had been with them but he disappeared and that slightly worried the vizard.

"Tachi," Kensei called.

Immediately the spirit perked. "Yes master?" he asked.

Kensei rolled his eyes at the title but ignored it. "Find Kazeshini and make sure he doesn't cause trouble," he ordered.

Tachikaze nodded. "Yes master," he replied and flash stepped towards the slightly demonic spiritual pressure he felt.

Kazeshini was alone; staring at the moon in hopelessness, wishing it would give him the solutions to all his problems. He'd become weak and has fallen in love- with Tachikaze no less! The weasel used his freakin' moves and sexiness to make him queer! Kami he hated the fact! Though, he couldn't find it in himself to hate the other sword spirit, no matter how much he wanted to.

Suddenly said spirit was there but Kazeshini was used to the magic trick.

"Kaze," Tachikaze deadpanned.

"Piss off," Kazeshini grunted. "And its Kazeshini dumbass! Get it right!"

Tachikaze didn't reply when then he saw dango near the dark spirit; his favorite sweet.

"May I have on?" Tachikaze monotone quietly but he knew the other would hear him.

"Whatever," Kazeshini replied, not looking at him.

Tachikaze sat down and picked up the stick while pulling his mask off without a second thought. Tachikaze heard a gasp and silently cursed himself for being so relaxed near the other. He glanced at Kazeshini.

Kazeshini was shocked shitless as a blush came over his black face. Tachikaze's face was chiseled perfectly like Adonis, his skin that shiny silvery color that took over the rest of his body, his red eyes greatly brightened by the contrast of colors. On both of his cheeks were two maroon stripes as well as a blue star on his forehead, both markings being similar to that of his mask. Biting on pink lips were two cute pearl fangs that made Kazeshini gulp.

"Beautiful," Kazeshini whispered without thinking before groaning and covering his eyes with his arm in embarrassment.

Tachikaze chuckled slightly in relief. "Thanks," he teased smugly, eating the first sweet ball.

Kazeshini silently watched from under his arm, silently feeling envy towards the sweet that held the other's attention and mouth.

"Kazeshini." On instinct, Kazeshini looked to the older spirit. "Feed me," Tachikaze order.

Kazeshini choked on his drool. "What?!" he screeched.

Tachikaze still looked dead serious as he held out a stick of dango. "Feed me," he said again.

Kazeshini's body worked against his mind as he silently crawled over and in front of the silver haired weasel. Out of character, Kazeshini hesitantly took the stick, the syrup dripping slightly onto his hand. Tachikaze made eye contact as he licked the amber liquid up and Kazeshini gulped.

"Yummy," Tachikaze grumbled, licking his lips and fangs seductively.

Kazeshini groaned and held out the sweet. Tachikaze kept eye contact as he slid the ball off the stick with his tongue and sucked on it before chewing; Kazeshini watched as his Adam's apple moved. Tachikaze repeated the process and on the third, a thin line of syrup dripped from the corner of hi smouth. Kazeshini stared at it transfixed before hesitantly leaning forward and licking it off.

Just as the dark spirit finished, Tachikaze pulled him into a kiss. Kazeshini's eyes widened before slowly falling closed, the spirit groaning into the sweet kiss. Tachikaze teasingly tweaked the other's nipple through the cloth and Kazeshini gasped, giving Tachikaze the chance to move his tongue in, marking the other moan.

From a little away on a roof, Shuuhei gagged in disgust while Kensei chuckled. "Now I know why he hates us doing it," Shuuhei mumbled.

**End.**


End file.
